


Subway Lovin'

by anarchychaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchychaos/pseuds/anarchychaos
Summary: Clint thinks Natasha doesn't speak Russian. Bucky meets a cute guy.





	

“Look at her, Bucky,” Clint said solemnly, waving his hand down towards the other end of their Subway train. “She’s like a goddess or something,” He had been singing the praises of the red-headed woman for the past 20 minutes, and he wasn’t being too quiet about it either. Which would normally be a problem, except, he was speaking in Russian, to which Bucky kept responding to in either Mandarin or Italian, depending on his mood. Bucky could speak Russian, he just didn’t like to.

“Jesus, Clint, you have been ranting about this lady for forever! You see her everyday on the train, why don’t you just talk to her?” Bucky glanced towards the lady’s direction, the Italian flowing right off his tongue, before realizing that she was smirking at the both of them. Like she could hear everything they were saying. Bucky turned away, talking quieter. “I mean, it’s not like it would do any harm,”

“But-,” Clint started, but Bucky cut him off.

“No, I’m so sick of you whining about it, so just stop,” He ended the conversation, and Clint slumped down in his seat a little. 

“You’re just grumpy because her hot blonde friend isn’t with her today,” He said in english, and Bucky shoved him.

They rode the rest of the ride in silence, until they neared the red head’s stop, and Clint began straightening as she stood up, walking towards them, seemingly headed for the doors.

Usually she stopped at the doors right near them, while Clint just kind of stared, this huge, doe-eyed expression on his face. But this time, she stopped right in front of them, smirking valiantly. She looked right and Clint, and asked, in perfect Russian “Want to come get a coffee with me? I know this great little place right down the street from the stop,”

Before she had even stopped talking, Clint nodded eagerly, standing up too fast, and almost falling over when the train pulled to a stop. The lady grinned, and Clint followed her out of the car, looking everything like an extremely obedient puppy.

Two stops later Bucky got a quick text from Clint  
‘Her name's Natasha. She’s russian, and I’m 99% sure that she's a spy, and she likes me’ 

Bucky rolled his eyes, and when he looked up, he gulped. Natasha’s blonde friend was sitting near the back of the car, where Natasha had been sitting. He caught Bucky’s eyes, and smiled in a way so adorable that it should not be possible on a man that was easily 6 feet. 

Well, if Clint could talk to Natasha, Bucky could talk to this guy, right? Bucky stood up, and made his way to the back of the car, holding his hand out to the man. “Hey, I’m Bucky…”


End file.
